Not So Silent
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: The girls are kidnapped and the boys trail after them. A normal girl from america somehow also gets kidnapped. the story of the girl who decied to stay silent... but mostly failed. Raoul and OC. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a random story in my head. For the die hard fans I'm sorry AND I changed the ages and dates for my story I'm sort of sorry but I had to get it out of my head. I am sorry for all spelling mistakes but I can't spell or type.

Disclaimer I only own the plot, Sapphire, and anything the author wouldn't recognize from her books... She owns the rest.

Not So Silent

What Has Happened So Far

After the celebration for the royal engagement party of King Jon and Thayet was done and everyone left but the 3 girls Thayet, Alanna, and Cynthia (sorry I don't know Gary's wife's name so I made it up.) After the boys left for bed no one saw the ladies and knight leave the room. The next day the men got really worried when they realized the women were not in the palace or in the city surrounding it. They sent search parties all over the kingdom. Not even one whisper of them for 2 months. When a rumor reached the old king of Thieves, Jon, Gary, George, and Raoul set out to find them. And as they reach the towns near the house where the rumor said they were in is where are story begins...

Chapter 1

Raoul's POV

After riding day and half of each night for two weeks from the last town we reached the town called Johnsonville, behind the Grimhold Mountains near the Scanra boarder, where the grand estate of Lord Stafford's was. George had herd a whisper that the girls were there through his many connections. Riding with one love sick king, one pissed ex-king of thieves now baron and one very... Upset... Knight, was a torture. And that is a major understatement. Being a good friend to these men for years I gave them some space. But I'm about to kill Jon if he moans one more time, and that means killing my king... Ok not the best idea, but s punch is in order. Down the road a small town is in view. Even from hid distance it feels off. Maybe that's what the old merchant was warning us about. Even to me, one with no Gift can feel the power pouring out of the town. Shivers ran down my spine as we came to a stop outside the town. When we stop Jon turns to us and says,

"Look there's the town. Now one mile from it to the east is the landowners house, were they girls are. Now we have to be tactful if we're to get the info we need" Jon starts saying his monologue again. It always starts differently but ends the same.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" George growls while glaring at the town in the distance. When Jon opens his mouth Gary snaps,

"We know Jon! Now let get this over with I want to know if she's here or not!" Gary nudges this horse into a trot and head towards the town. Well let's get this over with. The fourth town we have gone to. And it's the last option, if not we have to start all over again…again. I thought. As we head into the town everyone keeps their head down as we walk past. Not a soul greets us or even looks at us. Even the people in the other towns had sad some sort of greeting. As I walk past a young boy he looks up and I saw pure fear in his eyes. Well that is strange, very strange. After we leave the town we turn east and head towards the lords, Timothy of Stafford, house.

As it comes into view I raise my eyebrow, his house is huge with big windows and three wings. And it had a depressed haunted evil look. The house gave of a vibe of evil, destruction, and pride. Even though the big windows you could see expansive dark curtains, dark wall paper, and black paint. When I look at my companions and by the look on their faces we all have the same thought

Yup this is it, well all got the same feeling of that the girls were somewhere in the dark...well for lack of better word, hellhole.

Sapphire's POV

As I scrub the floor of an unused ballroom and I think of how I, Sapphire Silvia St. Claire, got stuck in this hellhole to begin with. I was heading downstairs to get a glass of water while listen to my iPod after finishing my calc. homework, when all I could see was dark off red fog and I felt myself fall. The fog surrounding me and got so thick I started to choke from it. It had a toxic, burning smell to it making me cough when it started to lessen up after a minute of choking. The fog left and I landed with a thud on a hardwood huge rectangular table. Right in front of me stood a man dressed in a weird old-fashioned outfit. Like an ugly noble from pirate of the Caribbean minus the white hair wigs and guns. No, his hair was a greasy black like my stupid math teacher's Mr. Bunther. He also carried a real sword, not the dinky fencing swords. Standing behind him were three beat-up looking women in ripped up dresses with the look of mortification on their faces.

The women had chains on their hand and feet. At a second glance I saw men with sheathed swords surrounding the room, and some behind the girls. The short redhead started to look seriously pissed off. If she wasn't gagged she looked like she would swear up a storm. I liked her at that moment. On her left was a beautiful woman with black hair. And on the black haired left was a pretty blonde. They were all in dresses. I suddenly felt odd in my skinny jeans and AE shirt. The man started talking in a really weird voice, and I mean like fake evil man voice of a boy that hasn't hit puberty,

" I told you I could do it and I can!" he walked around the table and asked "what is your name?"

At that moment I decided not to talk in this new place... at all. Talking would be bad. Considering that I was obviously I figured I definitely was not in America. If earth at all. From my parents always say don't talk to strangers. And it's said that if you talk of stand out in a dangerous place, the more likely they are to kill you. Like the Jews in death camps that I am learning about in history of thought.

When I didn't answer he slapped me across the face and said,

"Take her with the others, and treat her the same!" he strutted like a proud peacock out of the room and I was grabbed from behind and was knocked out.i woke in a shabby room with four mats on the floor and two tables with what looked like clothes on them. Around me were the three girls I saw in chains earlier. They all looked at me with eyes filled with so much emotion I couldn't see what it was. They asked me questions about me, but when they saw I wouldn't talk the red head gave me a smile and said,

"Smart girl."

Later I learned the girl's names and stories and, odd enough, love-life. The red head was Alanna was a knight after pretending to be a boy for years and was in love with a King of Thieves turned baron. She also had magic, called the Gift, and was very good at healing. The black haired woman was Thayet she was a Kings daughter that was exiled when her dad died or something, but she can kick some ass, and was engaged to the King of a country called Tortall, I think. Lucky her. And the blonde was Cynthia, she was a nobles daughter and was learning to hold her own in hand to hand combat and loved a knight named Gary.

While learning about them the greasy guy, whose name was Timothy, forced me to work as a maid and had to live with no plumbing and electricity. Never try that on your own free will. I officially love Romans for inventing plumbing. Though I was slapped and punched and threatened, I still was as silent as the grave.

So what do you think? Good, bad, awful? Any sorry for slow first chapter but I needed to set everything up.

Thanks!

TwistD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me! And here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: me own anything ya right

Chapter two

Rpov

We got off our horses and headed towards the barn. A skinny, dirty, sad little boy took our horses; we walked out the barn to the front door. As we walked I looked in one of the windows on the first floor and saw a shadow. The shadow looked like a woman. She pulled back the curtain and peeked through. The only thing I saw was brown hair before the curtain was quickly closed. We reached the door and stood there.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Jon.

"Well obviously we knock on the door." George stated. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked three sharp loud taps. A tall tan man in all black clothes opened the door and bowed.

"King Jonathan, Lord Gary, Lord Raoul, and Baron George welcome to my masters house I will lead you to the parlor, this way," and with that he quickly walks down a hall on my left with a fast pace.

We walked through the dark house warily. The wallpaper was a dark purple almost black with black lines running vertically from floor to ceiling. The halls were illuminated with waxy candles of the highest make money could buy. The owner must be very rich.

We stopped in front of a steel grey door. The servant opened the door and waved us in. when we were all in he said,

"Dinner will be served shortly. The master will greet you then. I will come and get you soon."

With that he turned around and walked out the door. We all looked at George in angst to know the question in everyone's eyes. George gave a small smile and nodded his head. Well the girls are here then. Now all we have to do is find them.

We waited in the room for half an hour in total silence before the servant came back. He opened the door and walked in and bowed.

"Dinner is ready and so is the master. Please fallow me."

We fallowed him out the door and in the hallway. Being with George made me aware that we took two lefts and a right before we got to the dinning room. When we entered a man was sitting at the head of the table in a huge chair of bronze. He was a slightly overweight I-have-never-lifted-a-sword-in-my-life way. He had greasy black hair and pale skin. When we entered he looked up but did not stand.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome, to my lovely house! You look tired, please sit!" He said. I assume he was the lord of the house. Lord Timothy of Safford. From what I had herd is that he is prideful, cocky, vain, narcissist, and cruel.

When I went to sit down I took in a full look at the room. Behind the bronze chair was a table with brandy and some glasses. The table was on the left wall. Right behind the chair was a bronze gong. Dark tapestries covered the all the walls. The huge floor to ceiling glass windows were behind the gong and was the only major light source. The candles in the room had yet to be lit. From my seat I could see those parts of the room with no difficulties.

"Now dinner will be brought out shortly. Now, what is so important in my little town that the King crossed mountains near winter time just to be here? Nothing wrong I hope? Well I am thirsty, why don't we have some brandy. GIRL!" Timothy said in a rush and ended with a yell that almost broke the brandy glasses behind him.

A door slowly opened that I had not noticed before. The door looked like part of the wall. From the door a girl, no woman, of about 15 slipped in. The 15 year old had beautiful red brown hair. She had her head down but when she lifted it you could see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. They were more perfect than the gems themselves. I have sapphires in my family ring to prove my point.

The next thing I noticed was the bruises that covered her face. Huge purple with yellow edging them were on both of her cheeks. She had full but innocent lips of fresh strawberry red. Her body was just a nice as her face but the servant dress did not do her body justice. She looked us over and her lips twitched. Her eyes lit up in hope. Why, I do not know.

"This is Girl. She hasn't said a word since the day she started here. I don't think she knows a word. All she does is stares. Talk slow and she might get your meaning. But don't expect anything, she is dumber than dirt." Timothy said looking at us. I could tell he was wrong. As he was talking she faced him with anger in her eyes. But there was a flash of an emotion that left to fast for me to see. But she was smart that much I knew. Only question is, who is she?

End of chapter Two! I am sorry that it is not Sapphires point of view but I had to write this and I am sorry it is so short. The next will be longer I promise! Next chapter is all sapphires pov. Hope you enjoy! Review! And sorry it took so long!

TwistD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's chapter 3! Sorry about not updating but I have sooooo much homework! I hate Homework, but then again, who doesn't? Well you know the story I don't own the book just the plot yadda, yadda, yadda, whatever. So let begin.

SPOV

"GIRL!" Came the loud yell from the dinning room. I put away the spices I had used for the diner in the cabinet and gave a silent sigh. I still had not talked to anyone. Not even the animals or my new friends. I was quiet proud about that. I had a friend at home who couldn't even be quiet when taking a test, she always sang under her breath.

I slowly took off my dirty apron that covered my stupid dress. I rarely wore dresses at home and I soon as I can I am putting on pants. I left the kitchen and went through the door connecting to the dinning room.

When I entered I saw four new men at the table. Next to the jackass aka Timothy was a man with black hair, blue eyes, and about two days worth of beard. He must be the king and Thayets man, Jon. Next to Jon was a man with hazel eyes and a secret face, this must be George. Across from Jon was a big guy with a sword who I guessed was Gary. Next to Gary was a big man who was taller than the rest by at least two inches even sitting down. He had curly black hair and blue green eyes. He was muscular and, for lack of better word, smoking hot! He must be Raoul, Captain of the Kings Guard and friend to all. I don't as much about him because the girls never talked about him except on passing.

I almost smiled with joy when I realized they might get me out of this house! I quickly stopped the smile and put on a poker face I learned from my uncle while playing kiddy poker. I could tell the boys looked me over and I saw the anger when they saw my bruises I knew was on my cheeks.

"This is Girl. She hasn't said a word since the day she started here. I don't think she knows a word. All she does is stares. Talk slow and she might get your meaning. But don't expect anything, she is dumber than dirt." Timothy said looking at the boys. I felt anger burst in side of me. I was WAY smarter than that buffoon! He doesn't even know multiplication! He doesn't know Algebra! He doesn't know calc! He probably is dumber than dirt not me! I wanted to flip him off but when I stopped mentally yelling at him the boys had turned to look at me. I could see that they saw that I was angry.

"Now Girl, pour me and my lovely guests some drinks from that table over there." Timothy said slowly, like he was talking to a two year old. He still had yet to face me so I flipped him off and turned on my heel to the table wit the drinks. As I was pouring I put the drinks on a silver coated bronze platter. I did Timothy's last and took out the powder that Alanna had given to me for this occasion since I was the only one not recognized and the other servants we not allowed to pour his drinks. Stupid man. I could feel unknowing eyes on my back. I knew they weren't Timothy's because his voice was still pointing to the men and talking nonsense about his poor lands ect., ect., ect.

After I poured the powder and watched it dissolve I put his drink in my hand and took the platter in the other. I knew the powder was going to kill him, only knock him out one minute after consumed, but I only had one shot and could not mess up.

I walked slowly to the huge table with the glasses. I reached Timothy's chair first and put his glass down by his revolting hand.

"Good Girl. Now pass out the glasses to the other men." He said slowly again. As I passed out the drinks and watched as he took a drink.

"Very nice, very nice. Now about that treaty I need with the crown, I think it would be extremely good idea. We could-"and Timothy's face fell onto the table with a huge THUMP. The men all looked at me with an 'ok nice job now where is my women!' look. Well all men but Raoul. I'm not very good at reading faces so I have no idea what his facial expression meant.

I walked over to the gong (a.n. thought it was just their huh? Not meant for anything.) and picked up the gong stick and swung it hard to hit the gong.

BONG!

I waited two-Mississippi seconds and rang again

BONG!

I waited for five-Mississippi seconds more and rand the gong twice quickly for the last time.

BONG! BONG!

I put the stick back and heard the soft pounding of running feet. Through the door came Alanna with her red hair falling out of her braid and looked at me. I nodded to the left towards who I thought was George. I must have been right because her short legs moved faster than I thought possible and jumped in his arms. They started to make out and I watched, as much as I hate to admit it. I watched because other than TV I had never seen people kiss with real love. My parents are divorced and never remarried.

I heard another pair of footsteps and saw Cynny. (a.n. I nick named her) Her hair was in perfect braid but her cheeks were red from the run. She looked at me and I nodded to Gary. She also ran and kissed him. I looked away this time. I bet that Thayet would do the same.

I started to count. When I got to ten Mississippi's I finally herd the fast steps of running. Thayet burst through the door and headed strait to Jon. I looked at the couples and then looked at, who I now know for sure was, Raoul. I looked at him with a pleading look he must of understood.

"Alright, I am sure you have kissed enough. We don't know how long the asshole will sleep, or if we will kill him. We need to leave. The sooner the better." As he said this all the couples broke apart and started to nod.

"We should stab his leg. The potion should work long enough for him to die in his sleep. And if not, well, it will be a long recovery. Enough time for us to get a chase on him." Alanna said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ok I'll cut his leg, everyone else head to the horses." George said with a strait face. They all nodded and headed for the door. I knew this would happen. They would forget me and leave me here. I started to sit down when a voice cut through the air.

"Hey! What are you doing sitting? We have limited time here!" Alanna said frustrated. I stood back up and pointed to my chest in a "me? You want me to come?" look.

"What she meant to say is will you come with us? You are a great friend while we were here and I would like to know you better and show you our home. Please come." Cynny said in a kind soft tone. I smiled; I thought I was going to be alone! I walked over to my new friends with a skip in my step and waved my hand in a lead the way motion.

I fallowed Thayet and Jon with Raoul next to me and Gary, Cynny, and Alanna behind me. I was so happy I didn't pay attention to where we were going and bumped into Thayet by mistake when she stopped in the stable.

There were four horses and I assumed that each knight had his own horse. Jon and Thayet went to a black horse with black hair and a white spot on his forehead. Gary went to a grey horse with Cynny behind him. Alanna went to a chocolate horse that must have been George's. Raoul went to an all black horse.

All the horses were bigger than any I had every seen. And Raoul's was bigger than the others. But he was taller and broader. But not in a bad way. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the stable looking and my feet.

"Raoul you will have to take the silent one. We all have two on are horse but you. And you have the biggest horse!" I jumped when George showed up behind me. I hadn't heard him coming. Since I came here my hearing became better due to lack of my iPod blasting in my ears. One thing I missed besides plumbing is music and my tenor saxophone.

I walked over to the massive black horse and grabbed his face and blew on his nose like I had to do at horse camp I took over the summer. Everyone looked at me in shock. If possible their eyes grew bigger when he started to rub my cheek with his face. He has to bend down to do this because he was a tall horse and I was a short girl.

"Wow! Midnight hates almost everyone but Raoul and Stefan." George said in awe. I gave him a shrug and wondered how was going to get on the huge horse. All others were starting to put on the sattles. I waited in the corner and watched them. Once they put on the sattles they all got on the huge horses with ease. I turned to Raoul with a question in my eyes.

"I'll grab you by the waist and lift you up. Hold on while I open the stable doors. Then I will hop on and we will head for home, well, Jons' home." He said as he walked up to me. He turned me 180 degrees and put his hand on my hips and lifted me as if I was only a 30 pound bag instead of a 130 pound girl. Once I was situated on the horse he quickly opened the door for the others and came back to me. I mean came back to his horse… ya his horse. He would never come back to me.

He mounted the large horse with ease behind me. He put his arm around me to grab the rains. I wished it wasn't only for the rains. In his arms I felt protected and happy. I just met this man not half an hour ago! I had heard of feeling like this happening, but never believed it. He squeezed his arms for a second that sent shivers down the body.

"You ready?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and started the horse to the door. I sucked in a breath; I had never been this far away from my room before. When we came outside I let the breath go and closed my eyes. I tilted my face to the sun and let it soak into my skin for the first time since I came to this strange place.

As we left the front gate I felt a great weight being lifted off my shoulders. I closed my eyes again and leaned into Raoul. I listen to his heart beat. Glad for the peace it gave me. The last thing I remembered before my dreams consumed me was Raoul kissing my forehead.

The end of chapter 3! Ok I want to clear some things up by stating… 1 yes Raoul is 19 and she is 15. 2 Sapphire is a really smart person, in advanced math and in honors classes. 3 please review! 4 sorry for the long wait for the new chapter!

TwistD


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry for the wait but school and chair tests are killing me. So I won't waste time.

Disclaimer. If I owned anything but what I make the characters do I would be jumping off the walls.

RPOV

I don't know what convinced me to kiss her. Yes it was only her forehead but I had never done that before. I could tell that she needed it though. When we left the gate her shoulders sagged with relief. When she leaned against me she looked so tired I just had to reassure her that she was safe. After I realized what I did I looked to see if anyone saw. Thank the Gods no one did.

As she slept I studied her face. She had a cute nose with light freckles on her nose and cheeks. She had rosy cheeks, pale complexion, and cute small yet full kissable strawberry red lips. I knew her eyes were sapphire blue. As I looked her over I wondered what her name was. I couldn't be something plane like Emma, Jane, Lizzy, or Shelby. She looked like she had a unique name like Luna, Lucy, Jade, Sakura or something like that.

I felt something cold hit my cheek and melt. I looked up and saw snow drifting down from gray clouds. That would make the trip so much harder and longer to cross the mountains.

"Shit! This makes the journey harder! I guess we'll have to go around the mountains. That should lengthen the trip by 2 weeks. Great." Jon said angrily. I could see angrier on everyone's face but the beautiful girl in my arms.

"How's the new girl doing?" asked Gary with curiosity in his eyes.

"Sleeping quietly. Even in her sleep she is silent, does she even mumble?" I asked the girls trying to face them without moving too much.

"No, she hasn't even snored in her sleep. We only knew that she understood us was because she nodded or shook her head when asked a question, yes or no of course," said Cynny from Gary's horse behind me.

"How strange, how did she come to be here?" George asked the girls. He looked at the girl in my arms with a calculating look. Like he was sizing up an enemy. I felt the urge to pull her closer to my chest but I didn't.

"Well, here's the strange part. Lord Timothy told us he was the most powerful mage in the universe. He said he could even pull people from their own houses to him. I though it was meant to discourage us from running away. Anyway he started saying nonsense words, like a baby's lullaby song. Only harsher. He glowed with his dark off red magic hazing around him like fog. The fog slowly moved towards the table you boys were sitting at. The fog became denser and denser until it was impossible to see through. Suddenly the fog took shape of a human. The fog quickly dissipated and there sat the silent girl! Her blue eyes wide with confusion. She was wearing the strangest clothes too! A tight shirt and skin tight pants! Anyway she looked around the room and saw what was around us. She looked a little confused but didn't say anything. Timothy turned to her and asked for her name. She didn't answer. He slapped her and ordered us all away and we've been maids ever since." Thayet summed up for us men not moving her position from in Jons' arms.

I looked at the girl in my arms in amazement. She was taken from her home and she didn't even ask where she was. This girl defiantly isn't like any other girl I know.

We continued going down the road with the snow falling harder and softer as time moved on. We had an hour before the sun would set and we were looking for a clearing to sleep. About an hour ago our trail went into dense woods consisting of mostly Jack Pine trees. The girl moved in my arms and I looked down at her. I saw a flick of light shine off of a metal chain necklace. The chain looked thin but durable, it was also very small. If only an inch and a half smaller if would be molded to her neck. On the chain was the letter S in crested with different shades of sapphire gems. Off of the S hung a tear drop shaped light colored sapphire. The same color as her eyes.

"We should wake the girl up. We will be setting up camp shortly." Jon said calmly. I nodded and lightly grabbed the girls' shoulder and shook it lightly. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly on my horse. If it had been any horse other than mine it would have bucked us both off. Her eyes scanned the surrounding and the she turned and tried to look at me.

"We'll be setting up camp soon…. Thought you might want to wake up for the food at least." I said with a smile as her stomach growled. She had slept right through lunch. Her cheeks turned dark red and she gave me a shy smile and turned back to face the direction of travel. Jon had found a small clearing not far from the road but still hidden from it.

We got off our horses and tided them to a tree near the small stream near are camp. The girls left to get fire wood and the men and I went to set up the tents. The girl sat uncomfortably on a log in the center of camp so she would be in no ones way. Once the girls came back Gary and Jon left to catch some meat. They came half and hour later with one deer and two hares. They had already prepared it for cooking and put if over the fire the girl had made when the wood showed up.

No one talked the entire time we set up camp. We all were tired and hungry and didn't have the energy. Once the food was eaten and everyone was full the girls, minus the silent one, told their story of what happened when they were kidnapped. The silent girl sat in between me and Alanna on the log and nodded occasionally during the story. After the story all the questions were answered but one. Her name.

"Now we know you don't want to or can't talk but please, what is your name?" asked Alanna turning to face the silent girl. The girl looked around the group and sighed. Her hand went for her necklace I found earlier and she pointed to the stone.

"Your name is Gem?" asked Thayet blinking away sleep and leaning on Jon.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Sapphire. Your name is Sapphire isn't it?" I asked looking in her eyes. When I stared in her eyes I felt something I had never quiet felt before. Something familiar but not recognizable. She shivered slightly and nodded.

"Well now that that's sorted, what are the sleeping arrangements?" George asked.

"Well there is only 4 tents so Thayet and me, you and Alanna, Gary and Cynny, and Raoul and Sapphire each have are own tents. Sorry Sapphire but since we also only have 4 sleeping bags and pads this is the only least awkward way to sleep." Jon said apologetically.

"Hey! I don't snore if that's what your implying!" I said joking, "You better sound proof my tent, I don't want to not sleep due to you and your cold!"

Everyone laughed but Sapphire who smiled lightly.

"I'm sound proofing everyone's after I put up the protection shields." Alanna said as she walked up and started working her magic. Everyone headed to their tents. I lead Sapphire to the second biggest tent and held open the flap for her. She ducked under my arm and walked inside.

On the right of the tent was my supplies taken from my sattle bags. On the left was my one man sleeping bag that was slightly too big for me. Thank the gods for that and that Sapphire is a small woman.

"Ok, the nights get cold as I am sure you know since you are far from stupid. We will have to share the sleeping bag. Sorry but that is the only way. I will give you a shirt of mine to wear to sleep in and I sleep with no shirt ok?" I asked turning to face her. She eyed the sleeping bag and then me. She slowly nodded. I walked over to the bags and pulled out a shirt to small for me but that would be huge on me. I tossed it to her. She caught it with ease and made a circle with her finger to symbolize me to turn around. I turned and started to take off my boots.

Alanna poked her head in and said, "You're all set for the night. Even the sound wards. You can't hear us and we can't hear you so come and get us if you need us. Goodnight." With that she turned and left.

As soon as she left I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Sapphire with a blushing face and made a motion of opening buttons and turned around. I felt my cheeks heat up as I undid her buttons and ties. I quickly turned around and listened to the sound of ruffling clothes. When the sound stopped I felt another tap on my back.

I turned around and looked the g-Sapphire over. Her hair was down in waves down her back ending in the middle of her back. My shirt that was small for me engulfed her. The shirt ended at her knees and showed off her pale, well toned for a girl, legs. The shirt was thin and she already had Goosebumps all over her skin. I was too tired to talk so I nodded towards the bag on the floor. She nodded and slipped into the sleeping bag. She looked like a young daughter in her fathers sleeping bag. I took of my shirt and turned off the light. I slipped into the sleeping bag and lay next to the girl.

The sleeping bag wasn't big enough for us to lay side-by-side. I pulled her on top of me and grumble a sorry. Her body fit perfectly with mine in a way I had never known of before. She molded her body to mine and put her head near the crook of my neck. Her breathing slowed until I knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes and let out a breath and let the god of dreams take over my mind.

The end…for now…

Sorry about the wait but hope it was worth it! I'll try to update soon but most likely wont till next weekend at best. Sorry! Anyway please review!

TwistD


	5. Chapter 5

Haha I am back! I decided now was a good time to continue the story, so enjoy! Too clear things up. I am 14, not the best writer. My computer spell check only works half the time, sorry! And I changed some details. And not all of the story is my idea. I get some help….. from my cat. Well I'll try to fix things! But keep telling me what I do wrong! I like too know. Too answer about how the Alanna, Thayet, and Cynny were kidnapped… I want you to be creative but well basically if you notice the only guards mentioned are the regular ones and with a future kickass queen they don't have extra guards. So someone just need to sneak in. add a sleeping drug to wine and pretend to be a servant, because no one can remember all the servants. And if they do…well pretend to be a fill in for a sick maid. Sneak people in grab the sleeping girls and get them out. If I have to go into detail ask and I'll add a flashback or something or a story or something. Anyway try to enjoy. Try.

Disclaimer: if I owned the Alanna books I would be really bouncing off the walls happy.

But then they wouldn't be printed. So good thing I don't!

RPOV

I woke to a gray tent. The sun was rising but had not fully risen to its place in the sky yet. I looked to the slight pressure on my chest to see Sapphire sleeping peacefully. Her hair was a mess of red-brown waves across her back and my chest. Her namesake was resting across her hand and almost looked like it was sleeping too.

We had been sleeping like this for weeks. Even when we slept in an inn she came and crept into my bed. As close as we where, literally, she had never talked to me or anyone else. She started to smile now and would chuckle quietly but even then she made no noise. Today was the last day of sleeping outside the city. We will reach the castle right before the sun set if all goes as planned. But with the blizzard from last night we might not reach the city.

The sun had fully risen and the tent was light with its rays coming through the gray material. I knew I had to get up so I wiggled and tried to get out from under the beautiful girl on me.

"No" said a quiet voice.

I looked at Sapphire. I took in a breath and stared at her in shock. Her eyes shot open and looked at me with fear.

"Shit!"

SPOV

"Shit!" I said quietly. Every morning I wanted to say no when he tried to leave me and I resisted every time. Well, except for now.

"You can talk!" Raoul said still shocked.

"Yes, of course I can! I am a smart person! Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you! But please don't tell anyone! Please!" I pleaded to him. I was leaning over him with my hands on either side of his face. I looked down on him and almost collapsed. I have never seen such a hot guy in my life! I know I see him almost every minute of everyday but it still shocks me. His blue/green eyes were sparkling, with what I don't know, his curly black hair had never laid flat but now it looked curlier and softer then ever! I wanted to sink my figures in his hair and find out if it was as soft as it looked. His lips we slightly parted with leftover shock. He had lips the made every girl try there hardest to taste them. Lips of an angel my friend, Josie, would have said with a sigh. I totally agreed.

He cleared his voice box, as Josie would say, and I turned my attention back to the rut I had put myself in.

"I will not tell a soul, as long as you keep talking to me." He said in a pleading voice. I debated the problem at hand. Keep talking to Mr. Hotty and not to anyone else or have everyone know I can talk and ask me questions I don't want to answer to anyone but the guy I was leaning over.

"Alright." I said.

"Good. Now can I get up?" he asked. I nodded and then carefully wiggled over him and out of the sleeping bag. The first time I wiggled over him I nearly suffocated him and I kneed him on…..a special place…that was really embarrassing! My face was tomato red for the rest of the day. I walked over the screen Cynny had found/made for me and put on pants and a shirt. People here call them something else but to me they will always be pants and shirts to me. With the agreement we made weeks ago I waited for the knock on the wood post that told me Raoul was done. I was wearing the cloths of Thayet because she had the closest figure to me, but she is taller than me. My cloths were taken from me and burned for some strange reason. Something about burning away the past. I understand doing that with math booklets from 3rd grade, but clothes? And I even liked that shirt! Oh well, I can't change the past.

I herd the knock and went around the curtain. I gave Raoul a quick once over and almost fainted. And I never faint! He was wearing an out fit I had never seen before. He had a forest green shirt (a.n. it is green right?) that held a strange crest on the shoulder. The crest was of a filled in gold circle with a gold rain drop above the circle.

"What's the crest on the shoulder mean?" I asked quietly as I walked closer to him and the door, tent flap, whatever. I never went camping in a tent, always a camper with my Dad when I was with him in the summer. Sadness exploded in my chest. I'll probably not see my family for awhile, if ever. I over heard Alanna say that it is close to impossible to take someone from one universe to another, let alone placed back in their universe. They used to think they could just drop me off at home until I wrote down, in what they call Common aka English, that I was not from this world. When they learned I could write they started asking me question, most of which I didn't answer. Raoul cleared his throat and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Oh I'm fine, now answer my question please."

"It is my house insignia (?), my family house is the Goldenlake and my insignia shows other people that that is my house. You ready to go? I want to get in my bed tonight! If we leave within two hours we will get home in time for diner. Well if the weather lets us."

I nodded and ducked out of the tent. Outside everyone was already up and packing up. I walked towards the fire and sat next to Thayet. She passed me my breakfast silently. I nodded my thanks and started to eat the oatmeal in my hands. I have always hated oatmeal but when it's all they have for breakfast you get used to it. I wonder if I could make cereal here. Something yummy and simple.

After I finished my breakfast I grabbed the bag from the tent and saddled the horse up. Cynny taught me to saddle a horse the first morning so I could help Raoul. She was shocked I only had to be shown once. She told me that never had happened before. I wanted to tell her I picked up things fast but since I couldn't talk I just shrugged. I finished putting everything on the horse. I heard Raoul come up behind me. I turned around and tilted my head in and are we ready gesture. He nodded and I turned to get on his horse. Raoul jumped up behind me and turned to the rest of the party.

"You ready?"

"Yup, let's go home." Jon said as he nudged his horse forward.

We rode through lunch, which consisted of bread and dried turkey strips. The road slowly got bigger and looked like it was more used then the other roads we used. About two hours after lunch I saw people on the road. It was an elderly couple and their two grandsons. We road up next to them and Gary called out,

"Hello! Are you on your way to Corus?"

"Yes, we are! My name is Bill, my brother Hayden, my grandmother Anne, and my grandfather Will." Bill said with a smile. He must have been no older than 20. He had brown hair, skin, and eyes. All of his family looked like him. His family nodded at us in turn.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't say our names; I am Gary, this is Cynny. The couple in front of me is Jon and Thayet. Next to Jon is George and Alanna. And in front of Jons' horse is Raoul and Sapphire."

"Nice to meet you. We are on the way to my granddaughters wedding. What are you doing on the road in this weather? No offense meant." Asked Will.

"We're just going home." Raoul said politely.

We continued down the road together. Raoul started to talk to Will about bandits near his home when Hayden came on Raoul's other side to talk to me.

"Hi I don't think I got your name. What was it again?" he flashed me a cocky smile and waited for my answer. I shook my head and touched my throat.

"What cat got your tongue?" he asked, still in a sarcastic voice. I grabbed my throat and tried to look him in the eye, but his eyes were looking at my chest. He quickly looked up and said in a snide tone,

"What to stupid to talk?"

Raoul whipped around and growled,

"She isn't too stupid to talk! She chooses not to! If you lifted your eyes off her chest you would see that she showed you that she couldn't!" by this time everyone had shut up and was looking at us. Hayden had gone as white as a ghost. Will looked saddened by the display.

"I am sorry Sapphire for my grandsons' stupidity. I think we will stop here so we try to teach him some manners. It was nice meeting and talking to you all and please ride ahead. I hope we shall see you soon and you will feel no anger towards us."

Raoul turned his head and said calmly,

"I would like to speak to you again, and I will have no anger towards you. Please send a letter to the castle with the address of Raoul for a time you are available."

"I will do that Sir. Goodbye."

Goodbyes were said all around the two parties and I just nodded. We rode ahead of the family with promises of seeing each other soon. By diner I could see an outline of a city in the distance. I turned to look at Raoul and tilted my head. He looked at me and nodded.

"That's our destination. Jon's home sweet home. Also known as Corus, the capital of Tortall."

The end for now.

Now I did look up the books and characters and see facts gotten from all the books that Raoul was in so I now know more that before. Also Alanna's first horse was not named midnight its name was moonlight so that's why Raouls' horse was named midnight. Any other questions or comments please ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. Thanks and review!

TwistD


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I first must apologize for the spelling and grammar of the last chapter, my computer did not save my revised version! I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again! Sorry! Anyway try to enjoy!

Disclaimer: if I owned the series I'd get a better computer!

RPOV

It took us half an hour before we officially entered the city of Corus. We entered the city from the north gate and went down several side roads to avoid a crowd. Since most people were still having diner so the roads were mostly bare. As we passed certain buildings I told Sapphire of there importance. I pointed out the Dancing Dove that Alanna and George talked about around the fire sometimes.

It took us about twenty minutes to reach the castle. The guards recognized us and let us through. I knew that the news of King Jon and Company had returned would spread through the entire castle by early morning at least. I herd Sapphire's stomach rumble and quietly laughed.

"Hey Jon, are we going to have dinner at a table or sneak into the kitchen like boys trying not to get caught?" I whispered as I turned to face Jon. Jon smiled at me and said, "After eating on the ground I would dearly like a chair, we will eat at a table."

I turned back to face Sapphire and looked down at her, she had a smile on her face and mouthed _Thank you._ I nodded my head slightly and directed Midnight to face the stables. When we reached the stables I got off my horse and made sure Sapphire didn't need my help, even if I knew she didn't.

After I took care of Midnight and everyone else took care of their horses we went in side. Hardly anyone was in the hallways that we took. Sapphires' head whipped from side to side trying to take in all that she was seeing, which compared to the rest of the castle, wasn't much. The hallways were small and so were the windows. This was the exact reason we took this hallway; it was usually empty and quiet.

We walked for a few minutes till we reached on of the main hallways. We turned down the hall and headed towards one of the smaller family dining room. This room was usually unused since Jon usually eats in the dining hall with the knights and kings men and other visitors. Jon waved a maid over and told her to please tell the cook to make a small meal for eight people in the Gray dining room. The maid curtsied and quickly walked towards the kitchen.

We entered the Gray Room and sat down after Jon and Thayet. The Gray Room was the smallest dining room in the castle and only seated twelve people. It had gray wallpaper with a slightly darker gray pattern of tilted squares from top to bottom. I pulled Sapphires chair out for her and pushed her closer to the table. I sat down and leaned back in my chair and observed my friends. They all looked tired and hungry and I am sure I looked like that too. I closed my eyes and waited for the food to come.

SPOV

I sat in my chair and reviewed all that I had seen. The barns were very clean, for barns at least, I once saw a barn and I swear there was mud on the walls…well maybe not mud. When we entered the castle I was shocked by how big the hallway was. Judging by the fact it wasn't lit very well and had small windows the hallway was obviously not used very often. But the hallway was as big as my high schools main hallway! I whipped my head trying to understand how this hallway wasn't used very often.

I found out my answer when we stepped into a much bigger hallway. The hallway was brightly lit and had whitewashed walls to make the already huge hallway bigger! The hallway was two floors high and you could even see the second level walkway. The hallway was not deserted like the other one and had quite a few maids running around. Jon signaled one of the maids and asked for a dinner in the Gray Room for eight people. The maid curtsied and headed down the hallway to what I assumed would be the direction of the kitchen.

We entered the Gray Room and sat down after Thayet and Jon. Raoul pulled out my chair for me and pushed me closer to the table. I looked around and observed the room. The walls were covered in gray wallpaper with a dark gray square diamond design that ran from ceiling to floor, or floor to ceiling depending on how you look al it. The room also had slight blue accent to it. A blue vase was on a side table across from me and a shallow blue bowl in the center of the table.

I looked at my new friends and saw they were tired. Alanna was leaning on George's shoulder with her eyes closed and George had his head resting on hers with his eyes also closed. Gary and Cynny had their heads down on the table and were facing each other with their eyes open. Thayet and Jon held hands above the table and were leaning back into their chairs. And Raoul was leaning into the back of his chair with his eyes closed. All of them had slight smiles on their faces.

The food came a short while after we entered the room and we ate in silence. When the meal was done we sat back in our chairs and looked at each other. I looked around and silently asked the question as I put my hands under my head.

"Are you asking about where you should sleep?" asked Jon tiredly wiping his eyes. I nodded my head yes and looked at him and tilted my head slightly.

"Am I correct in thinking that you would want to be close to Raoul?" Jon asked looking between me and Raoul. I nodded again and waited as he sat thinking about it.

"Well, I guess you can sleep in the room next to him. It is empty, would that work?" he asked. I nodded my head for a third time and we both turned towards Raoul.

"Fine by me." He answered with a yawn. The contagious yawn spread through the group like a fire on paper. With that settled I jiggled the shoulder of the barrowed shirt and once again tilted my head.

"Ah yes, clothes. We will have the seamstress come and take your measurements to make you enough clothes. Thayet and the girls will help you with designs and we also will come up with a story to explain your presents in court. We will also talk about lessons tomorrow. Now all further questions will have to wait for tomorrow. Now let's get to bed! Well separate beds…oh you know…Goodnight!" with that Jon stood up and left the room with Thayet. Alanna, George, Gary, and Cynny fallowed them. Raoul grabbed my hand quickly pulled me out of the room and into the hallway. He quickly turned down several more hallways and I had to run to keep up with him. We stopped if front of a door and Raoul turned towards me.

"This is your room and I'm right next door. If you want you can sleep with me or you can sleep by yourself." Raoul said letting go of my hand. I looked up and down the hallway and seeing no one turned back to Raoul and said,

"With you, like always."

"Alright go into your room and change into clothes I am sure will be on your bed and go through the door on your right side door. Walk through a small office and open the door opposite of the door you entered by and that will be my room. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Raoul turned and walked down the hallway and opened a door and entered the room. I opened my door and entered a room the size of a slightly bigger than normal, or maybe normal for here, bedroom. The walls, bedspread, and decorations were all plain. The furniture was made of a dark wood and was the only color in the room. There were two other doors in my room. One was the door Raoul told me to go through. I walked up to the other door and opened it to see a bathroom. I closed the door and turned towards the bed. On the bed was a plain white nightgown, like the kind my grandma wears.

I quickly put on the nightgown and walked up to the door Raoul told me to go through. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Inside the room were two dark wood desks across from each other. Behind the desks were bookshelves half filled with books and half filled with miscellaneous papers. I quickly walked through the room and knocked on the door that opened into Raouls' room.

A muffled come in came from the other side of the door. I opened the door and stepped into the room. The room was the size of a huge master bedroom. The bed was like a king sized bed on steroids. The windows were huge and covered in dark green curtains. His bed also had a dark green comforter with gold embroidering on it. The sheets were a warm gold color. The furniture was like mine but much bigger. He also had an extra door that most likely was a closet.

Raoul was pulling a shirt down over his stomach, but not before I saw his six pack. What the heck? I've never cared about six packs before. I shook my head and walked towards the bed and pulled down the comforter and sheets and slipped into the bed. The bed was soft but firm at the same time. It reminded me of the fancy mattresses you see on TV. I felt Raoul get into the bed. His arm wound around my waist and pulled me against him. I closed my eyes and listened to Raoul as his breath became slower and steadier. I let out a long sigh and let sleep surround me like a warm blanket.

_I looked out the window and rested a hand on my bulging stomach. I leaned back on the chair and breathed in the sent of tiger lilies that were on the windowsill. Someone knocked on the door and then opened it. Thayet, Alanna, and Cynny entered the door. Alanna was starting to show and Thayet had a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms._

_ "They might not arrive today. The letter said sometime this week, not specifically today. I want them home today too but I don't think they will come home today." Thayet said looking at me as she sat in the chair next to mine. _

_ "They will, I can feel it. Can you?" I asked turning to the three other older women. They close their eyes and breathe slowly. Alanna nods immediately and soon Thayet and Cynny join her._

_ "After 3 months of feeling nothing I can feel him coming home. I-" A kick inside my stomach had me quickly turn towards the open window. Down the road I saw a group of men riding up the road. I pulled my body out of the chair and waddled out of the room and down the hall. The girls quickly caught up to me and we walked quickly to the hallway they would enter from. The door burst in and four men rushed in. Raoul walked right up to me and looked me over and raised an eyebrow. I smiled up at him and hugged him, which was slightly weird with my belly so big._

_ He leaned in and kissed me. It started soft but and would have grown more passionate if Raoul hadn't pulled away. I whined and he started to pull me to our room. We quickly reached the room and shut the door. Raoul pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. It grew more passionate with each second. His tongue swept over my lip and I happily opened my mouth for him. I moaned as the kiss grew deeper and even more passionate. We broke apart and he started to kiss down my neck and unlace my light blue dress._

_ "Welcome home." I said huskily and felt him smile into my neck._

_ "Guess what." I said with a moan as he bit my earlobe._

_ "What?" he asked in a whisper in my ear._

_ "Twins." I said with a smile._

_ Raouls head snapped up to look me in the eyes. A huge smile broke upon his face. The smile slowly turned roguish and he leaned forward._

_ "We can everyone tomorrow. Now is just for you and me."_

_ "I agree." I said as I lean forward to kiss him._

The End…for now.

I hope you like it! I almost didn't add the dream. Did you like it? Wasn't too sure if I should have done it in this chapter or the next. Please review!

TwistD


	7. authors note

Author note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated! My laptop broke on me so now I have to go through and rewrite my storyline. I am truly sorry but I might not be able to update till around or after Christmas. I am sorry. Luckily before my laptop died I redid a little in each chapter. If you want to go back and give me some feedback and tell me if it is better I would like that very much. I am sorry this is not another chapter but I will update soon. I am truly sorry. Please don't hate me!

TwistD


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I'm sorry for not writing for so long but my laptop died on me in the middle of this chapter. I hope it can be fixed! So here is the seventh chapter! I'm sorry I broke my promise but here is my new chapter enjoy!

RPOV

I woke up to the feeling of someone twisting in my arms. I opened my eyes and smiled at the beautiful girl in my arms. Her wavy hair was spread in luscious dark cherry chocolate waves over her pillow. Her head was on my chest and her arms were hugging my right arm. Our legs were a tangled mess under the covers. I knew I had to get up so I slowly moved away from her. She let out a moan and tried to bury her head in my chest again. I laughed quietly and slowly moved till I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I pushed back the covers to the bottom of the bed just to hear her moan again.

I stood up and looked back at the bed. Sapphire was lying in the middle of on her side. Her nightgown had ridden up in the night to reveal her beautiful legs. Her legs looked powerful and strong but sill small and dainty like she had trained to run. She moaned and her name sake coloured eyes flutter open and she looked right at me. She had a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good morning. Why are you up so early?" she whispered tired voice. She sat up and stretched as she yawned and looked back at me and tiled her head. I stood up a stretched before answering her.

"We need to wake up. Everyone will be waiting for us at breakfast and I have to do my morning routine. You can go back to sleep if you want or you can stay up and ask me questions." I said as I walked towards the empty carpeted spot in my room and I started to do my morning workout.

"I'll stay up and ask you questions if you don't mind." She said as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. I nodded my consent and waited for her first question.

"Ok, first thing first, how old are you?"

"I am 19 years old. How old are you?"

"I am 15. Now what is the room that is connected to yours? The one I'm suppose to be staying in."

"That is for my squire, if I had one. But I don't. Since I am an unmarried man I still have a room connected to my squires' room. If I were married he would have a separate room next to mine and not connect. A squire's room is smaller than a normal room but bigger than what they used to have. So the higher and older you are the bigger your room is. It also depends on status. Since I am in one of the old original families and the only child my family has I get a bigger than normal room for a knight and my squire also gets a slightly bigger than normal room. Also I needed the office connecting room so I could have a space for my King's Own things."

"Ok what's the Kings Own?"

"The Kings Own is a group of me specially trained for battle but not knights. So it's usually made up of second and third sons who didn't become knights. The Own is led by a knight, me, and is organized into groups. There are 8 groups in all. I mostly stick with group 3 though. We protect the king. We capture bandits and criminals. We fight in wars. And we travel around Tortall. We also do some other things but that's basically it."

I started the second stage of my warm ups which consists of push ups and sit ups as I waited for her next question.

"What is your favorite part of Tortall?"

"Hmmm, hard question. I love my Home that I will someday inherit. I love the desert with the Bazhir people. I was adopted by a clan their called the Sandrunners. I also love the castle. But mostly I'm just happy to be with my friends. With them, nothings boring. It also makes sure I am aware of everything."

I looked at her to see her nodding. She looked at me and smiled before she asked her next question.

"What is your least favorite part of this city?"

I stopped my morning work out and stood up and laughed. She huffed and crossed her arms and tried to lift one eyebrow but ended up lifting both. I shook my head before I answered.

"I hate balls. All the mothers are trying to get me to marry their daughters. Secret and lies spread like wildfire. And women gossip and I don't have any person I want to dance with that isn't a friend or family."

"Would you dance with me?"

"Of course I would. I'll dance every dance and make sure you dance with no one else." I watched as a blush spread across her face. But instead of looking down she looked me in the eye. Her spit fire personality most people don't see is something I love.

I walked towards my bathroom and stopped at the dark wood door. I turned towards her nodded to the door leading to my office.

"You should go get changed. We need to be at breakfast soon."

She nodded and got out of my bed. She spread her legs and touched her hands flat on the floor. She stood up and left my room I entered my closet and got ready for the day.

SPOV

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I went over what I had learned. I woke up and didn't want to leave that bed but I also wanted to know more about Raoul. I had asked questions about him and his job. I had learned about his habits and quirks but not what he did or his family. I wanted to know that information. Also he looked really… appealing as he did his morning workout. He didn't even break a sweat and did 50 sit-ups and 50 push ups.

I stood up and did my yoga stretches and gymnastic warm ups. It was little hard to do the splits. I usually didn't tell people how athletic I am because I am the school book worm. The only thing they know I can do is run. But I also take Tae Kwan Do, yoga and gymnastics. I know Spanish and German. I'm one smart cookie.

I walked into the bathroom and tried to figure how to work everything in it. I eventually figured out how to use most of what was in the bathroom and walked out and looked for something to wear. As I was about to ask Raoul I herd a knock at my door. I opened it to find Cynny with a dress in her hands.

"Oh good your awake! Well I thought you would need something to wear so I found a dress that will fit for today. It is one of mine that I had changed to your size." She walked into my room and proceeded to teach me how to put on a simple yet elegant blue dress that matched my eyes perfectly.

After she got me into the dress she shooed me out of the room and lead me back to the dinning room from yesterday so fast I couldn't even see the castle as it passed in a big blur. She pushed me into the Gray room and led me to the chair next to Raoul.

A breakfast made for what seemed like double the amount we actually had in the Gray room. The breakfast was eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, ham, and pancakes. Apple juice and milk were in pitchers spread around the table. I filled my cup with milk and I made a small plate for myself and began to eat since I was the last one there everyone had already started to eat.

The flavors of the meal exploded in my mouth. I had never tasted such good food! I savored every bite. After everyone was done the food cleared out by servants. When the servants left Alanna cast a privacy spell. We all looked towards Jon and waited for him to speak.

(a.n. I almost stopped there. But I am really sorry about not updating fast enough so I'll continue.)

Jon sighed and leaned across the table and handed me a chalkboard and some chalk. I placed it in my lap and leaned it against the table edge and nodded.

"Alright. Let's start at the beginning. How will we describe you presence? You should be a lady of court. But to what family?" Jon asked the people in the room. Gary looked at Jon and said,

"She could be my fathers' brother's daughter. My cousin. His family has not been to court for awhile due to his wife's illness. Since they have no children I am sure they will adopt her if we ask. Anna has always wanted a child and so does Uncle Andy."

"Alright I will send a letter to ask if they will adopt her. Now how to explain her lack of voice."

I picked up the chalk and began to write; _you have magic here right? Just say I had a soar throat as a child and the magician messed up and caused me to have no voice. Or say a magician was mad at my father and since I had a lovely singing voice he cursed me to silence. Also say your instead of her. I am right here you know._

I turned the board around for al to see.Alanna laughed and shook her head. Probably at my last two sentences. Jon just nodded and cracked a smile before he said anything.

"The second option will do perfectly. Now for you clothes you will visit a seamstress and get a whole new wardrobe. You also will receive etiquette lessons on how to be a lady and history lessons from Myles so you will know about the world. Do you think he will mind Alanna?"

Alanna shook her head and turned towards me,

"Anything else Sapphire? Your name will remain the same and you will learn to be a high society lady. And Jon I think Myles would be delighted to do something else in his day. As long as she plays chess."

I grabbed my board and erased my last calk marks and reached for my chalk and I started to write; _I can play chess just poorly. I also agree with what you say but have I want to add. I want to learn how to fight._

I turned the board around and showed everyone. They all stated to laugh and nod their heads. Jon placed his head in his hands and moaned.

"Of course you want to fight. I should have known. Alright. We shall all take turns teaching you to fight. Anything you want to learn specifically or just everything?"

I held up two fingers to show I wanted the second option. Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. Jon stood up and stretched before he said.

"Now that's done everything else can wait. I'll write a letter to Gary's Uncle and plan out everything. You and the girls can get some new clothes. Get some that you can train in. the girls will also explain any questions you have that I can't answer. And I'll get you a training and learning schedule." With that Jon left the room. Everyone began to stand up and the boys all left to do their jobs.

The girls all turned to me and asked,

"Are you ready?"

I reluctantly nodded and slowly headed towards the door. If I hated shopping in my world, I don't think I'll like it here. Thayet grabbed my hand and started rushing me out the door. She turned and saw my face and smiled.

"Don't worry," She said," this will be fun!"

The End for now.

I am sorry for not updating when I said I would. I tried and here's my attempt. I know I probably changed some minor facts but nothing to big. If you have any questions please ask. Now I have a question, there is a story I am trying to find that a friend said was good. It's a harry and Hermione. It starts with Hermione waiting for Ginny in a café. Ginny wants Harry and is talking to Hermione about it. She is acting rude and in the end yells when she finds out Hermione and harry are getting married. That's all I know. That's all she told me. Please help because she keeps asking me about it. Thanks for reading and please review.

TwistD


End file.
